obludafandomcom-20200213-history
Unnamed Characters
This is a list of characters who appeared in the manga/anime that played a minor role in the story but are not named. To see the list of characters that appeared on the series but were named, please see this list: Other Minor Characters '"Jodaddy"' "Joddady" is the unnamed father of the twins. He is half-brother to Franz Bonaparta and a German-Czechoslovakian career soldier living Prague. Jodaddy is the moniker the monster fandom on tumblr gave for him so that they can refer to him easily. 'The Girl who lives with Hugo Bernhardt ' Hugo Bernhardt shot her mother in front of her when he ran into a shanty in the jungle. The mother was aiming a gun, so he shot her before she could shoot him. Since he brought the girl to his house to live with him, she never laughed. She is great at jump rope and using chopsticks. She likes birds and even tries to take and raise one, but Dr. Tenma tells her the baby will die if she does that. When Tenma prepares a typical Japanese dish for the soldier and her, the girl finally laughs when she sees the soldier can't use chopsticks. 'Mr. Boltzmann's secretary' 'Mrs. Lunge and her daughter' 'Old British Couple' 'Old Woman' She tells Kenzo Tenma that 511 Kinderheim will turn into a supermarket soon and that if he wants to know more, he should talk to a man named Hartmann from the former Ministry of Health and Welfare, over on 47th. 'Dr. Shumman's Ex-Wife' For a long time, she had been troubled with by symptoms similar to a cold, but it was actually lung failure (Cirrhosis).Before she died, she said: "You...Finally looked at me." Because of that, Dr. Shumman blames himself for not paying attention to her and thinks he doesn't has the right to love another person anymore. 'Turkish Woman' Her friend Ayse was kidnapped after she heard about setting the Turkish town on fire from a customer from a far-right group.Since then, she has been taking care of Ayse's baby She meets Dr. Tenma and stops him from going to the bar Candy, because he would never come back alive from a place full of neo-nazis.She tells him she saw a red Mercedes taking Nina to Baby's mansion, and runs away when Tenma gets hit by a car. Later, she meets Tenma again and finds out Ayse died.Then she takes him to a bar with the Turkish community's leaders to talk about neo-nazis setting the town on fire. 'Vietnamese Med student' She ran an underground medical clinic in Munich catering to underprivileged clients and those who couldn't afford traditional healthcare, primarily from the refugee community, in the absence of her more experienced father. Her family had emigrated from Vietnam to East Germany during the 1980's. Dr. Kenzo Tenma encountered her at her clinic during his endeavors to track down and destroy the evil Johan Liebert, where she was backlogged with patients in desperate need of medical attention. Tenma, as a medical professional, insisted that the patients should be taken to an actual hospital in light of their grievous injuries, but she angrily responded that it wasn't an option for them due to their status. Initially, the headstrong girl refused Tenma's help, but relented and allowed him to help her perform several procedures on the needy patients. Gradually, she opened up to Tenma on her situation and, when Tenma had to leave, stating that he had to end a man's life, she worried about what might become of him. Later, she was among those who watched his arrest on television, commenting that he was an "inspiration" for her and hoping for the best in light of the circumstances. 'The Mob Boss' ' ' 'Mob Boss' bodyguard' ' ' 'Blond Boy ' He is one of the kids from Johan Liebert's project of human rights for underprivileged children. The boy refuses to lose when he gets kicked down with a Double Ranger Kick by his friends because "the empire of evil that plots world domination cannot be defeated that easily!". When Johan asks what kind of world he's planning to create after he conquers it, he tells Johan he has no idea and that he just wants to mess it all up. 'Librarian Lady' She offers her help to find a good picture book for Johan's friend. She is very clumsy, so while she's trying to find a book, many picture books fall off the shelves. Johan gives her one of his creepy and dreamy looks while helping her gather them. After that, he finds The Nameless Monster and collapses and the woman calls for help. She is later seen bringing flowers to the hospital, but Johan had already left. She meets Lotte Frank and tells her what happened. 'The Bird watcher/ex-soldier' ' ' 'Sausage Lady' Muller.jpg 1.29.jpg Sausage.jpg WantOut.jpg WonderfulMan.jpg SameFaces.jpg WalkedDog.jpg MrsHillmanDog.jpg Eisbein.jpg She lives in Ruhenheim, a place that she hates because it's too boring and nothing ever happens. She is waiting for a wonderful guy to take her away from the town. When she meets Grimmer in episode 68, she tells him she already walked with the dog Ludwig when Mr. Hillmann was in bed with a cold. 69sausageSweeper.jpg 69sausageSmiler.jpg 69sausageSmug.jpg 69sausageGiggler.jpg Tumblr_m9peujAu201rno0uio8_1280.jpg 69sausageGetAwayFromHere.jpg Later, as she reveals to Grimmer in episode 69 the girl meets Roberto and falls in love with him, even though she's confused why he's even in Ruhenheim and why he goes in and out, showering and changing clothes everytime he comes back. After some time she escapes the hotel in episode 70 and finds Heinrich Lunge and Tenma. In episode 71, Tenma orders her to stay in a place while he's taking a man and his baby to a safe place, but when she sees Grimmer again, she runs to him and gets shot, triggering the Magnificent Steiner. 'Daughter of the State Legislator' She is one of the women Dr. Tenma dated (or at least tried to). Dr. Becker describes her as "a woman with beauty and talent", and says that those two things equal a night of love. Dr. Tenma laughs and says he has to meet her first. He is walking to the restaurant they were supposed to leave, but Tenma sees a store selling a cuckoo clock like the one Adolf Junkers wanted as a kid. He stops by the store to buy the clock and thus, getting late for the date. When he arrives to the restaurant, the lady isn't there anymore, and Dr. Becker says it's because he was late. It was actually because Eva followed Tenma to the restaurant and provoked her until she was gone. 'Prostitutes' She talks with Julius Reichwein about the fake Margot Langer. She offers her services to Johan and tells him where the fake Margot Langer is. She needs drugs so Johan and his kind soul give her a lot of money to buy them. She doesn't talk but gives Johan a balloon. She plays a horn and laughs a lot. She first thinks Milosh is her kid but later says she would never mess up like that. 'Blind Man' The man tells Johan war stories and, per Johan's request, gives him his description of "ultimate fear." He also teaches Johan French and English, which, by the end of the thirteen-month period, he has mastered. When Dr. Tenma is looking for clues about Johan, he calls him to his apartment and tells him about the boy. 'The News Woman' Self explanatory. 'Sunflowers Guy' Otto Heckel tells Dr. Tenma where the killer of one of the middle aged couples lives. Tenma goes to the apartment and sees the guy with a gun. He tells Tenma about how he used to walk with his mother through a field of sunflowers, on summer days. He met "Erich" at a bar and they became friends after meeting several times. Erich invited him to his house, the house of the Councilman Springer. It seems they also became friends, but he couldn't forgive them when they got rid of the bed of sunflowers to make a curb. When he said it was a terrible thing to do, Erich agreed and told him Councilman Springer had a mistress: "I've stopped being a part of Councilman Springer's family. I am not a member of this family." He asked the man to eliminate the family. He mentions it's a terrible thing to have a mistress. His mother was some man's mistress as well. Before commiting suicide, he realizes Erich was wrong about it being possible to "reset" your life. Also, he tells Tenma that Erich left him a message and tells Heckel where the safe is. 'Karl's Bro' Karl pays him to dance with Lotte in the party in his place.When he insists, Nina beats him up. 'Another Boy' This boy almost died while playing Chicken against Joachim on the rooftop. He finds his mother really annoying, since she never lets him out of the house, and he can't watch TV or read comics either. Johan tells he will bring him a picture book. He loves to tell Johan how amazing he was while walking along the edge of the rooftop with his eyes closed without any fear at all. He is really thrilled about Johan's "game" of getting shot and killed by a Japanese man. 'Train Station Man' He tricks Wolfgang Grimmer into thinking his little sister is sick and he needs to visit her in Vienna, but someone stole his wallet. Grimmer gives him some money and the guy runs away. 'Creepy Sandwich Boy' He offers a sandwich to Eva Heinemann with his creepy face. 'Eisler Memorial Department Chief' 'Old Couple' They found Johan and Nina near the Czech-German Border and provided them with food. After eating, Johan and his sister played in the grass while they discussed potentially adopting the twins. However, Johan came over and slit their throats before they could make any decisions. After that, he went back over to Nina, and told her they were leaving because he had a plan. Category:Unnamed characters